


Disconnect

by MissCeliaKnight



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 03:12:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17113367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCeliaKnight/pseuds/MissCeliaKnight
Summary: There’s some kind of disconnect





	Disconnect

There’s some kind of DISCONNECT  
Id and ego ergo changes  
And fatality damages  
Heart and body  
Now broken anatomy  
Can’t see myself with severed nerves  
No concerns  
Of the fractures  
A conversation between her and the boxes, scrawling the words ‘breakable’ on them


End file.
